Ridey's Got a Crush
by Anceylee Star
Summary: After a race, Override finds an old friend and gets a drink. Try and swallow this concept, I haven't seen it done before. Cybertron Series. One Shot until stated otherwise.


**Summary:** After a race, Override finds a friend and a heavy drink. Try and choke this concept down. K+ for a few strange comments, I guess...

**Author Notes: ** Well, It's hard to put a summary to this, so I suggest you just read on. There is no Override-OC romance. Nope. Just something my mind came up with after watching Transformers one too many times in the morning on a half-empty brain.

Override and ??? Romance, indeed. Read ahead. It's just a short story that probably eats bandwhith, really doesn't do much, and might be entertaining on a rainy day.

* * *

**Crush**

It was one of the best races Override had won in years.

Such an energon rush, just knowing he was at her flank. That and the photo-finish, just standing for moments as the computer sorted itself from dizzying results.

Still she won, but she was impressed by him. He only wanted information, stuff she couldn't give him. Just wanted to race.

* * *

Override let the door before her slide open. Of the few cities and clusters of residences on Speed Planet, This little spot, Rutivaldon, was one of her favorites. And this building she just walked into was her favorite bar on this hemisphere. 

The energon wasn't bad, the setting was decent. Ah, but it was the peace that drew the leader of the planet there. Not many bothered her; she somehow thought this outlet in the middle of nowhere either didn't watch the basic feed channels, or else they didn't see any reason to be so thrilled anymore.

Override reached the bar with ease, no one stopping her, no real awing at her appearance. She sat down at one of the seats, and waited as the stocky bot behind the table came up to her.

He asked for her order, which she gave, albeit after a moment of thought, and after a few seconds of preparing it, the dense, pink cube of energon was laid before her. Muttering her thanks, the Speedian went off to chat with a friend down at the other end of the bar.

Override took up the fuel, and took a short swig. Then she nearly jumped as a transformer sat down with heavy thunk beside her.

"Override! Long time, no see!" Said a voice, Override looked over with a dulled optic, seeing the eccentrically colored mech (A pinky-purple, mainly.) sitting beside her, a skinny thing he was, and a two-wheeler.

"Hey, Chromestyle." She answered back, recognizing the friend, "How's it going?"

"Oh, well, pretty good. I heard that the next Great Race is coming up. Good luck on that." He returned, turning to her direction, a cube in his own hand.

"Well, the way things have gone for the past few centuries, I think I've got it covered." She returned lightly, smiling.

"Anything else lately?" Chromestyle asked, leaning forward slightly on the bar, "Beat anyone special?"

"Mmmm… One guy." She returned nonchalantly, "He almost beat me."

Chromestyle's optic peaked in interest, "Seriously?"

Override nodded, taking another drink of her energon, "Yeah… I only won by a nose-cone."

Chromestyle gave a drawled whistle in awe, "Who was this guy?" he queried curiously.

"Some mech who wanted to get some odd key thing. I got him to race me. It was fun."

There was a short pause between them, silence aside from the conversations otherwise in the bar, and the sounds coming out of the speakers hiding on the ceiling. Chromestyle watched Override for a moment as she continued with her drink.

"Was he good-looking?"

Override roughly coughed, her energon had begun to slide down the wrong tube. She glared up at the mech, whom only smiled.

"Chrome!" She hissed, "What sort of question is that?"

He leaned over on one arm, "Come on. He sounds like your sort of guy. I bet he was tall, fast, and handsome."

Override raised an optic bridge at him, "Not that it's any of your business…" She growled for a second, and returned the grin after a moment, "But he _was_."

Chromestyle gave a hyper chuckle, "I knew it! And you let the mech go?"

She shrugged, "Well… I was still a bit struck he came close to beating me, and he seemed a bit geared up… I didn't want to try." Override sighed, "I'll probably see him again, though. Had a pretty awesome vehicle mode, I remember that."

"He sounds dreamy…" The mech beside her muttered, putting his palm to his chin-guard. "Tell me more."

"Well, He's tall, sweet armor plating, blue optics…" She started, and paused for a moment, "Wide shoulders, multi-color paint job…"

"Seems pretty hot."

"Like the pavement in summer." She returned, laughing slightly.

Chromestyle gave a short laugh; too, "Did you even get a name?"

"Of course I did, Chrome." She returned, "It's Megatron."

"Never heard of him."

"Me neither. That's what's so odd." Override returned, "He's not from around here at all."

Chromestyle hummed for a moment, "Definitely your type."

"My type?" the femme asked, still jokingly, "What do you mean?"

"Tall, dark, handsome, mysterious mech? Is almost as fast as you?" He answered, "You even said racing against him was fun."

"Well…" She started strongly, but paused after that, "Sure, I like him. It's none of your business."

"Oh, please, Override." Chromestyle snorted slightly, "I've known you for five vorns! We're pretty good friends, right?"

"Yeah… Wait, what does that have to do with anything here?" She questioned.

The mech next to her opened his lip sensors to answer, but paused for a moment, "Actually, you got me." He grudgingly replied.

Override finished off the last of her cube, "Okay, I'm gonna go now."

"Okay…" Chromestyle murmured, watching as the Speed Planet leader left her seat, "Hey, Override, good luck with the guy." He called, loud enough for her to hear.

"Good luck with_ your_ guy." She called back jokingly, louder.

Chromestyle opened his mouth in shock, "Hey!" he whined.

Override was already out of the door.

* * *

The rev of motors, a dark sky right now, though it wouldn't last for too long. Overhead were hanging lights, brightening the pavement underneath Override. Midnight drives were too fun, especially with her spark doing acrobatics in her chest cavity. 

In reality, she wanted to race against Megatron again.

**-Finish. **

* * *

_Author Notes_: After the Story. 

Well, that was the beginning and perhaps the end, depending if I care to continue this. I do believe that Override had a 'crush' on Megatron (before realizing he was very evil, of course…). I do believe so… And I don't think anyone else has made a story out of it…

I really don't think she'd go for Hotshot. I can see them as good friends, but not usually more.

Interesting story on Chromestyle. Originally, it was going to be a femme talking to Override, but then at the last moment, 'she' became a feminine 'he'. He showed up, did what he needed to do in the story, and probably will not come out of my head for a long time…

Well, that's really it. My first romance Fan fiction… Huh… And with hopefulness and a cup of coffee, there may be more to this… I do want to write Megatron and Override flirting, and maybe kissing… (Snickers.)

By the Way- Rutivaldon, the town Override visits, roughly translates from latin as 'golden grease.' A little tidbit that's strange...


End file.
